


I Choose You

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the spell keeping those from crossing the town line is broken, Emma challenges Regina to go after her happy ending. Regina feels conflicted when it comes to facing Robin again because something has happened that she fears will make him change his mind about choosing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

According to Belle, Rumplestiltskin had come back to town with the Queen's of Darkness in tow. They had broken the spell that kept those who had crossed over from ever returning. This thrilled and yet frightened Regina all at the same time. She didn't want to have to think of facing off with the new villains and her old rival. She was certain that facing her true love again was the most frightening thing of all though. One day Emma suggested they go to the town line to confirm their suspicions.

Regina and Emma walked towards the town line, studying it intricately.

"It seems like the spell has been broken. I guess Belle was right." Emma remarked testily stepping over the line and then stepping back over.

"Yes such luck." she muttered feeling her palms beginning to sweat.

"Regina this is great! We can find Robin and bring him back!" Emma exclaimed as she turned around noticing the melancholy look in the regal's eyes.

"Wait? Regina aren't you happy!?" Emma probed noticing tears spilling over the queen's eyes.

"I should be but this just complicates things even further." Regina sighed wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

"And why's that!?" Emma asked wondering why she wouldn't be ecstatic by such news.

"Because I'm pregnant." Regina supplied, choking back a sob, falling helplessly into the blond's arms who had no words for either of them.

Emma hadn't ever seen Regina so vulnerable before. She could only imagine it was all the pregnancy hormones coursing through her body. She'd finally coaxed her into making a trip to the sheriff's station to start locating Robin.

Regina sat in the sheriff's office, nursing a cup of coffee while Emma searched the internet for a list of records for citizens in the surrounding area.

"It's no use Emma...You're never going to find him." she scoffed looking out the window until the blond shouted a triumphant "Found them!" causing her to rush over to the computer screen.

"I started off looking in all the big cities, when I should have just checked the next town over. It turns out he's been staying at the inn that adjoins the diner this whole time. We should have known that a guy like Robin would never go to a big city like New York." Emma admonished, and Regina felt tears spring to her eyes. She wanted to do nothing more than hug the blond until she was blue in the face. Darn pregnancy hormones!

"I'm nervous Emma I can-" but Emma placed a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Yes you can Regina...Your happy ending is finally within reach so take it!" Emma commanded clapping the other woman on the shoulder. She nodded taking a deep breath before dialing the number provided. It rang a few times until someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the voice spoke causing tears to spring to her eyes, wondering if she would ever get to hear that voice again.

"Hello?" the outlaw spoke again, and that's when she decided to be brave.

"Hello Robin." she spoke into the receiver trying her best to keep all her emotions in check.

"Regina?" he queried immediately recognizing her voice.

"Yes Robin...It's me...I'm calling you because the spell keeping people from crossing the town line has been broken. You can come back to Storybrooke!" she expounded unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"I'll be there! Can you meet me at the town line?" he inquired, and she could sense the urgency in his voice.

"Wait Robin...Let me come to you. There's something I need to tell you." she admitted swallowing hard.

"All right I'll see you soon then." and she could hear him smile on the other end causing her heart to flutter at the thought of seeing her true love again. She just hoped that he took her news well because everything was about to change for them.

~X~

Regina felt all of her magic vanish when she drove her car over the town line. She sucked in a deep breath, realizing she hadn't made this trek since she drove to Boston to adopt Henry. She nearly passed the diner because her mind was in such a disarray. She swerved the car into the parking lot, surprised to see him waiting outside for her. She fumbled with her seat belt, throwing it aside. She didn't even bother to shut the door as she threw her arms around him in joyous revelry. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss that was long overdue. She smiled when he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you so much." he respired, wiping away tears that streamed from her eyes.

"I've missed you too Robin...I'm afraid that coming back to Storybrooke isn't a good idea at the moment. We've got a new set of enemies threatening to tear the town apart." she sighed wearily. He took her face in his hands, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Who are they?" he inquired worriedly, and she took a shaky breath as she avoided the topic they really needed to discuss.

"Rumple brought Ursula and Cruella to town, and they've freed Maleficent. She's been imprisoned under the library since the first curse. I'm not sure if you had any dealings with them in the past but the three of them put together isn't a good match." she sighed feeling the nausea begin to churn in her belly. She didn't think she was ever going to get used to this morning sickness.

"I've had my run in with Cruella and Maleficent when Will decided to steal from her. I won't risk Marian and Roland's lives, but what about you Regina? I have a feeling that you didn't come here just to tell me that." he remarked, and she sighed feeling fear well up inside of her. She was about to make their lives even more complicated. There's no way he would still choose her under these new circumstances.

She pushed him away slightly, putting some distance between them so it wouldn't hurt so much when he walked away forever.

"What is it Regina?" he questioned her with fear in his eyes as he tried to close the space between them again, but she held her hand up in protest.

"It would make things much easier if you just stay back because to have you pull away from me and walk away after what I'm about to tell you would just make this more unbearable." she sighed heavily leaving the outlaw standing there full of conflict.

"Regina I-" but she cut him off with her next confession.

"I'm pregnant." she managed to say with all the strength she could muster inside of her. She watched him for a second, his expression unreadable and that's when she feared the worst. She let out the breath she was holding, walking back towards her car unable to watch him walk away.

She was surprised when she felt him grab her from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, never willing to let her go again.

"I'm not sure what you think Milady but if you think for one second that I'm leaving you again, then you're wrong." he whispered in her ear, and she began to tremble. He caught her when her knees gave up and swept her into his arms. He cradled her to his chest kissing the life out of her.

"But what about Marian? You can't just leave her." she rasped, and he smiled shaking his head lightly.

"Marian is gone...She and Roland left yesterday with a couple who live in the next town over. They're going to enroll Roland in school, and she's going to stay with them. She's going to be their nanny." he said holding her closer.

"And what about you? Why didn't you go with them?" she inquired, feeling her heart beat quicken.

"I was going to check out this morning right before you called. I had a job interview this afternoon in the town that Marian and Roland went to, but I see no need for any of that now." he said, his gaze softening.

"And why's that?" Regina dared another question.

"Because Marian is apart of my past now, and she deserves to find her own place in this world. We don't love each other anymore, and she understands. We planned to live separately when we moved to the next town. We would both share custody of Roland, but I know now that I can't go with them. I can see Roland anytime since the curse has been broken, but he should be with his mother. They have much time to make up for." he supplied, and she nodded, a heavy weight lifting from her heart.

"So that means..." she stopped, and he nodded smiling lovingly at her, placing an erratic curl behind her ear.

"Yes Regina...I choose you...How many times am I going to have to say it to make you believe it?" he inquired stroking her face lovingly.

"I'm not sure...I'm not used to being chosen." she sighed, and he chuckled lightly, depositing her back onto the ground but refusing to let her go.

"Then why don't we make this a more permanent arrangement?" he suggested causing her to raise her brow suspiciously.

"What are you saying?" she asked, feeling her heart flutter.

"I know this is probably a long shot, but will you marry me? I know I don't have a ring to give you, but I have my heart, so it'll have to do for now before I can do things properly." he supplied, and she nodded fiercely, capturing his lips in another kiss before gasping out a "yes" between breaths.

She and Emma managed to defeat the Queen's of Darkness with the help of Rumplestiltskin who finally decided to be a hero after his darling Belle's heart was nearly crushed by Ursula. He realized that power wasn't everything and that his true love was worth more than any amount of power he'd ever possess.

Regina and Robin wed when she was five months pregnant. She gave birth to a daughter. They decided to name her "Alina" which means light, to remind them that she was the product of their true love and a metaphor of the light they'd brought back into each others lives.

Marian found her place at Storybrooke elementary school after living away for several years. She was hired on as the new kindergarten teacher. She adored the children, and they loved her. She eventually found love again and remarried. She and Robin continued to have a civil relationship for Roland.

The occupants of Storybrooke never returned to the Enchanted Forest, and Regina eventually gave up her seat of power to Belle's father Maurice. She'd lost the campaign, but she didn't even mind because that just gave her more time to spend with her family.

Regina realized that being in control of everyone and only caring about enacting your revenge never brought you true happiness. She discovered that you're never truly happy until you gave up that control and just lived your life carefree of what everyone else thought. As the years went by, the townsfolk dropped the evil moniker and just started calling her Regina. She was glad of that because that's all she truly ever wanted to be. They lived _happily ever after._

**A/AN: I hope you all enjoyed that! I really love Outlaw Queen and these oneshot's always make me happy. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
